Hyuuga Uchiha Destiny
by Annisa Hime
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang yang cool,tampan,jago main bola, pintar, kaya  perfect adalah pribadi sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Hyuga Hinata, tapi bagaimana tentang Hyuga Hinata menurut Uchiha Sasuke itu? lets reding. .
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.**

**Summary : ** Sasuke Uchiha, seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Hinata Hyuga. Tapi bagaimana Hyuga Hinata menurut Sasuke Uchiha? Lets read. .

**Chap Satu**

"Hosh hosh hosh …. Ah mereka sudah datangl agi" keluh seorang gadis berambut blonde yang di kenal dengan nama YAMANAKA INO.

"AH, sudahlah ino kita lanjut saja ini kan lapangan kita. Ayo kiba oper bolanya padaku!"teriak gadis satu lagi dengan rambut indigonya yang tergerai sepundak. Yang kita ketahui dia adalah..

"Hyuga Hinata sudahlah ayo, aku juga sudah lelah ayo kiba, choiji, lee, semuanya kita istirahat." Teriak Ino kepada kawan-kawannya.

"Ino chaaaaannnnn, aku belum lelah. ." protes Hinata. Sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya Hinata mau tidak mau menyudahi permainan kesukaannya itu. Ia berjalan ke arah gawang untuk mengambil sandalnya.

"ch, wanita main bola, cari sensasi saja"kata seorang laki-laki kepada Hinata dengan dingin.

Hinata menoleh dengan kesal dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu kepada pria itu, saying pria itu keburu lari ketengah lapangan. Hinata memandang marah kepada pria tersebut, sayang yang di pandang tidak melihat karena sedang berLari membelakanginya.

"Hinata chan, gentian ya. .awas jangan di situ nanti kau kena bola. Atau kalau mau ikutlah bersama kami. . hahaha" teriak Sai membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

Dia berjalan keluar lapangan menuju Ino dkk yang sedang memandangnya. ,

"hih, anak itu menyebalkan sekali Ino chan, nyebelin sumpah."

"siapa?" Tanya Ino sambil memandang Hinata yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya.

"itu, si belagu, so oke" jawab Hinata sambIl memandang pria yang ia sebelin itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"maksudmu Sasuke-kun?". YUPZ pria yang membuat Hinata kesal adalah Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk. "kau ini dari awal bertemu dengannya selalu saja kesal sendiri, sudahlah."

"ih, apa kau tau apa yang tadi dia katakan di gawang? Wanita bermain bola, cari sensasi saja *meniru gaya bicara bungsu Uchiha*, maksudnya apa coba? Siapa yang cari sensasi? Cari sensasi dari dia? Ih sorry ya penting banget gitu?" Hinata mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

'"sudah-sudah, kau mau pesan minum apa? Lee mau beli minum tuh…..".

Seusai menonton permainan bola pria yang di bencinya itu, Hinata pulang kerumahnya *yaiyalah kerumahnya masa ke rumah sasuke -plak-, author di tampar coz gaje*.Hinata segera membersihkan badanya yang kotor akibat bermain bola di lapangan tadi. Setelah selesai mandi ia segera kedapur membuat makanan untuk makan malamnya bersama keluarga kecilnya. Neji sang kakak baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya saat mencium wangi masakan yang Hinata buat.

"hummmm, Hinata kau masak apa sore ini? wangiiii… ehh, Ayah sudah pulang?" Tanya Neji sambil menuruni tangga.

"e..eh.. ini Neji-nii aku masak nasi goreng, emang wangi ya? Padahal agak gosong sedikit..hihih, ayah belum pulang niisan."

"Seriuz kau gosong ?" Neji berlari keadiknya yang saaaaangat ia sayangi dan cintai sepenuh hati separuh jiwa.

"hihihihi, tidak kok niisan aku bercanda, lucu melihat niisan kaget makanan kesukaanya dirusak orang, seperti eee…" selagi Hinata berfikir Neji memotong perkataan adiknya itu.

"bukan begitu Hina chan, aku berfikir kau tidak pernah salah dalam memasak. Kalau sampai ada yang aneh dalam masakanmu berarti kau sedang kenapa-napa. Justru aku khawatir pada pemasaknya bukan masakannya… huuww" jelas Neji sambil mengusap pucuk kepala adiknya itu, dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Hinata yang di tinggal menunduk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya, walau pelaku yang membuat Hinata memerah itu adalah kakaknya tetap saja Hinata tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan yang romantic kepadanya.

Pukul 07.00 pm

Hinata dan keluarganya selesai makan malam. Sudah kebiasaan keluarga Hyuga setelah makan mereka akan mengobrol walau sebentar.

"bagaimana Hari ayah di kantor hari ini?" Tanya putrid bungsunya dengan ceria.

"hemm, cukup sibuk sih tapi sangat bahagia ketika sudah mendekati waktu pulang karena akan bertemu anak-anakku yang selalu membuatku rindu" ujar Hiasi menatap kedua anaknya itu bergantian.

Tuh, lihat ayahnya pun bias membuat Hinata mengemaskannya gadis satu ini.

"ch, ayah aku… aku… boleh tidak membawa teman perempuanku kerumah u.. mmm untuk bertemu dengan ayah?" kali ini Neji yang bersemu merah dan menunduk, sedang Hinata dan Hiashi melongo menanggapi pertanyaan Neji.

"he…..heiii. . kalian jangan seperti itu kenapa? Ak… aku hany..hanya ingin memperkenalkan emmm Temari pada kalian. Agar mm..tidak salah paham jika bertemu di luar." Neji tergagap-gagap menjelaskan maksudnya.

"mak-sud-mu, pacar kau Neji?" ujar Hiasi dengan tampang tak percaya.

"emmmm, aku bilang kan teman wanitaku ayah!" sergahnya.

Hiasi mendelik, lalu melirik ke Hinata. Hinata tersenyum namun dalam senyumannya yang manis ada pesan yang mampu di terima Hiashi tanpa roaming, sebuah pesan "iya ayah ijin kan saja niisan membawa pacarnya".

"Baiklah, sabtu ini ya. Dia itu bagaimana Neji?" selidik Hiashi.

Neji bersemngat sekali menceritakan tentang Temari. Dari menjelaskan fisiknya, sifatnya, keluarganya, sampai kebiasaan buruknya. Hiashi dan Hinata hanya mendengarkan dengan bangga penuturan Neji. Selama 19th Neji tidak pernah membawa teman wanitanya kerumah. Dari ceritanya wanita itu sangat menarik membuat Hinata dan Hiashi tak sabar bertemu dengannya.

Selesai berbincang-bincang Hiashi segera masuk kamar dan kembali bergelut dengan pekerjaannya yang ia bawa pulang. Neji dan Hinata mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Setelah selesai Neji kehalaman belakang rumah mereka dan terlihat seperti sedang menelpon. 'pasti pacar niisan, pantas saja belakangan niisan berbeda. Huh aku kesepian deh' batin Hinata. Ia pun kembali kekamar untuk belajar. Saat membuka buku pelajaran ia teringat kata-kata sasuke tadi, betapa bencinya dia.

Di kediamanUciha,

Seperti biasa, mikoto, Fugaku dan anak pertama mereka Itachi bercanda-canda di ruang tengah . sedang si bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke sedang berkutat di kamarnya dengan buku-buku inteleknya.

"ibu kenapa sih memberiku adik yang membosankan seperti dia? Sudah tidak satu hobby, pemarah, pelit, aneh lagi?" protes Itachi.

"eh jangan protes sama ibu, Tanya ayahmu ini yang menurunkan tabiat buruknya kepada anaknya yang satu itu." BelaMikoto.

"heh, kenapa jadi aku bu? Hobbynya sepak bola, tidak ada yang anehkan?Kalau pemarah tidak juga ah, kalau pelit itu sepertinya bukan aku tapi orangtuanya yang satu lagi…" kata Fugaku menoleh ngeri ke Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya menatap Fugaku tajam. "aku kekamar dulu!" kata fugaku menghindar.

Itachi tertawa puas melihat ayahnya kehilangan wibawa seperti tadi.

"sudah Itachi hentikan" menyuruh anaknya untuk diam, dan meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi menahan tawanya, dan kemudian menonton Tv.

Sasuke sedang asik bergulat dengan buku kimia dan fisikanya. Tiba-tiba terlihat seriangi kecil di wajah tampannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat sexy begitu.

Skip time…

Hampir setiap sore keadaan di lapangan bola seperti biasa. Dan ternyata antara kubu Ino dan Sai sudah akur. Jika mau mereka bisa bermain bola bersama-sama tanpa harus berebut lagi. Itu semua berkat Ino dan sai yang JADIAN.

Bagaimana selanjutnya?

See ya in d' next chapter. .

Gak lama kok, tunggu aja yah. .

Thx 4 read, don't forget to leaving some review. .


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Warning: AU, more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.**

**Summary****:** Sasuke Uchiha, seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata menurut Sasuke Uchiha? Lets read. .

CHAPTER DUA. .

Sejak Ino jadian dengan Sai, mereka sering istirahat bareng di sekolah. Hinata setia ngintilin Ino walau hanya jadi pendengar. Seperti biasa mereka beristirahat di kantin sekolah walau sekedar mengobrol ringan dengan teman-teman Sai yang lain (Teman-teman yang juga suka bermain bola di lapangan), mereka cukup kenal satu sama lain, termasuk Hinata kecuali Sasuke.

BungsuUchiha satu ini lebih senang beristirahat di atap sekolahs ambil membaca buku-buku kesenangannya di banding makan siang dan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Lagi pula dia malas terus di teriaki oleh para fans girlnya yaitu. Meski dia dingin, tapi ketampanannya tidak menyurutkan hasrat para wanita normal untuk memilikinya atau sekedar melihatnya. Bungsu Uchiha satu ini memang luar biasa.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. .SASUKE KUUUUNNNN, SASUKE KUUUUNNNN" Teriak para gadis penggila Sasuke di SMA KHS.

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara.

"e… ehhh, Sasuke?" heran Sai yang memandang Sasuke yang sedang menghampirinya.

Entah ada angin apa hari itu Sasuke mau berkumpul di kantin.

Sasuke langsung ambil posisi duduk di samping Sai. "Huh beginalah yang membuatku malas istirahat di kantin. Mereka semua berisik!" Kata Sasuke entah kepada siapa sambil menutup telinganya.

"lagian tumben sekali kau ke sini, buknakah biasanya kau senang di a.. pphhh" belum selesai Sai bicara Sasuke membekap mulutnya.

"kau mau aku mati? Memberitahu kesemua orang tempatku?" bisik Sasuke kepada Sai.

Hinata dan Ino tak berbicara apa-apa, mereka masih syok atas kejadian barusan. Teriakan gadis kepada salah satu temannya itu yang menurut mereka (Hinata) menyebalkan.

"aduh, kau mengganggu acaraku dan Ino Sasuke tuan tampan, lihat para penggilamu itu, pusiiiiinnngggg…" protes Sai.

"aku juga bodoh, pusing" Sasuke enteng.

"huh, kau kenapa ke sini Sasuke kun? Tidak biasanya." Kali ini Ino yang angkat bicara.

"kalian ini kenapa sih keberatan sekali aku ikut gabung?, memangnya kalian piker enak sendirian terus di tempat seperti itu? Aku juga ingin punya teman ngobrol." Jelas Sasuke menatap semua temannya, keuali Hinata.

"bukankah kau suka yang sepi Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori.

"ah sudahlah, Sasuke kau ingin ada kawan ngobrol?" Tanya Sai. Sasuke mengangguk malas.

"baik ayo kita semua ke tempat biasa Sasuke. Dari pada berisik begini."

"Hn" Sasuke menimpali.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka (emmm, kurang lebih 7 orang ) berada di atap sekolah, tempat biasa sasuke beristirahat. Karena sesuatu (syahrini banget yah. .) Sasuke harus rela berbagi tempat dengan kawan-kawannya.

'oh jadi dia biasanya di sini kalau istirahat pantas saja tidak pernah kelihatan saat jam istirahat. Dasar aneh.' Batin Hinata.

"Hina chan kau kenapa manggut-manggut begitu?" Tanya Gaara, menggoda Hinata.

" eh ano. . oh ti,,, tidak ap.. apa-apa Gaara kun." Jawab Hinata gagap di sertai Rona merah di pipinya, karena malu tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"ch. ." di serati sedikit seringai.

Hinata dan Gaara memandang orang yang berdecih itu.

"kenapa kau Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hn" kembali ke tampang datarnya, dan menutup matanya sambil bersandar di tembok.

Hinata dan Gaara mendelik lalu berpandangan, dan menggelengkan kepala bersamaan.

Sai dan Ino sedang bermesraan bak film titanic, bedanya mereka di atas Gedung di terpa angin sepoi-sepoi bukan angin laut.

"Hina chan, bagaimana menurutmu tempat menyendiri Sasuke ini?"

"eeemmm, asik Gaara kun." Jawab Hinata sambil menghirup udara dan melihat sekeliling.

"great, kalau begitu mulai besok kita beristirahat di sini setiap hari. Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya. 'entah keputusanku ini benar atau salah, ch bodoh' batin sasuke.

"Hn, aku artikan setuju. Guys sekarang ini basement kita bersama. Jaga rahasia jangan sampai ada yang ?". Gaara memutuskan sepihak, namun di setujukan juga oleh anggota lainnya.

TENG TENG TENG

Jam istirahat pun usai kini, mereka menuju kembali ke kelas masing-masing. .

"Hina chan mau aku antar?" tawar Gaara.

"ahhhh, Gaara ada apa kau?" Tanya Sai menyelidik, yang membuat semburat merah Hinata kembali muncul di wajah manisnya.

"apa? Memang kenapa? Kan aku hanya bermaksud baik saja, yak an Hina chan?" elak Gaara sambil menggoda Hinata dengan mendorong bahu sebelah kanan Hinata dengan bahu kirinya.

"eee. . ano.. emm tti. . tidak usah Gaara Kun ak… aku bersama Ino chan." Hinta tergagap menahan malu.

Hinata pun langsung jalan duluan menuju kelasnya. Dengan di iringi tawa dari teman-temannya. Namun tanpa di sadari siapa pun ada sepasang mata yang menatap kepergiannya.

Sabtu , pukul 7.00 pagi, kediaman Hyuga

"huaaaaaaahhhhhh, pagi cepat sekali datang" keluh gadis Hyuga itu saat bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Seperti biasa bangun tidur ia langsung mandi dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi, setelah itu ia merapihkan tempat tidurnya (gak pake bantal guling bau pesing yah). Setelah selesai rutinitas paginya itu dia beranjak ke meja makan. Namun tidak seperti biasa pagi itu sangat sepi, tidak ada makanan dan juga orang (kemana Hiashi dan Neji?). Melihat kesepian itu ia kembali ke kamarnya, ia ambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi ayah dan niisannya. Belum sempat ia menelpon ternyata ada 3 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan d Hpnya. Ternyata ayah dan kakaknya mencoba menghubuninya mungkin saat dia sedang mandi tadi. Akhirnya dia tau kalu pagi itu ayahnya harus berangkat ke luar kota selama 3 hari, dan kakaknya harus menghadiri acara kampusnya. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di luar saja. RAMEN ICHIRAKU pas sekali sepertinya untuk pagi ini. Saat sedang melewati lapangan sepak bola yang biasa, pagi itu ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"eh. . it. . em masak sih? Ngapain dia? Ah untuk apa aku peduli." Masih agak kaget ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sarapannya.

"emm, hai Hinata, kau mau makan ramen?" Tanya Ayame ramah.

"eh, iya Ayame, aku mau satu di bungkus ya. ." jawab Hinata di sertai senyum manisnya.

"baiklah Hinata Chan, tunggu sebentar ya. ."

'ih, ngapai ya dia bermain sama anak-anak. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia bermain dengan anak-anak, biasanya saja dia tidak mau main bola jika lawannya anak-anak. Nah pagi ini? Ah mungkin karena tidak ada temannya kali ya, hihihi lagian aneh-aneh saja. Aduh kenapa aku pedulikan dia?' batin Hinata. Sementara di nyatanya ia menggeleng-geleng sendiri membuat Ayame yang hendak memberikan pesanan jadi bingung sendiri.

"Hinata chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Ayame heran.

Yang di Tanya sontak kaget, dia pun tidak sadar kalau dia geleng-geleng sendiri.

"hah, ti tidak Ayame. Hum itu pesananku ya?" Hinata memcoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah iya Hinata chan ini, Arigatou." Ayame memberikan bungkusan itu.

Setelah membalas hormat Ayame ia pun hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Saat melewati lapangan ia kembali melihat ke lapangan, ia melihat Sasuke (ya, dari tadi yang Hinata lihat di lapangan dan yang dia lamunin adalah Uchiha Sasuke) sedang juggling. Tanpa sadar ia jadi asik melihat tontonan itu, ia melihat Sasuke bercanda dengan anak-anak di situ, ia menjugling bola, ia menggiring bola dengan lincahnya. Tanpa Sadar Hinata ikut tertawa dan senang -tiba ia pun akhirnya sadar. .

"ah, ramenku. . dingin deh". Hinata pun berlari menuju rumahnya. Tanpa dia sadari, lagi lagi ada sepasang mata onyx memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Tanpa pemiliknya sadari seringai kecil tempak di bibirnya yang sexy.

"kakak, yah gol tu. Kakak suka ya sama kakak ituuu? Hayoooo. ." ledek seorang anak kecil kepada Sasuke, yang berhasil menghilangkan pemandangan langka dari seorang Sasuke.

"ah apa kau anak kecil tau apa? Sudah sudah siang ayo sudah pulang kita." Putus Sasuke yang membuat anak anak ber'ahhhh ria.

"ah ramenku dingin kan. Lagian kenapa aku jadi nonton sih, huh dia melihtaku tidak ya? Tapi sih sepertinya tidak. Kalu melihat pasti dia melihat kearahku. Huh, ada-adanya kalau bertemu dia." Hinata ngomong sendiri sambil memakan ramennya yang mulai dingin.

"masih pagi…" gumam Sasuke menggantun, walau di tujukan pada dirinya sendiri dan dia menyeringai eh bukan tapi tersenyum kecil di balik pntu kamarnya. Entah apa yang dia maksud.

Siang itu biasa saja menurut Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Di rumah dia bingung ingin apa karena hanya seorang diri, keluar rumah kemana, Ino sedang mengantar ibunya berbelanja. Huh, akhirnya dia memutuskan membaca komik di kamarnya. Meski cukup membosankan namun cukup membantu juga untuk dia yang kurang suka menonton.

Tiba-tiba HP Hinata berbunyi *Remember, ost Naruto*

From : Neji Nii

_Hinata, sudah makan belum? Niisan pulang malam ya. Temari chan minta di anterin ke took buku nih sore nanti._

…

To : Neji Nii

_Belum Niisan, nanti aku akan makan kok tenang saja. Oh oke kalu begitu. Salam untuk Temari Chan, hati-hati nii san._

"hah, semakin lama kesendirianku ini" keluh Hinata.

Gak lama keluhan Hinata terjawab. .

Ring tone *remember* HP Hinata kembali berbunyi. .

From : Ino Chan

_Hinata chan nanti sore main bola lagi y, aku ke rumahmu jam 3. ._

Hah jam 3, dua jam lagi. Hinata tak sabar menunggu. Ia habiskan waktu itu untuk Tidur, sampai. .

"HINATAAAA. . " Suara Ino membangunkan dia dari tidurnya.

"ya ampun baru bangun tidur Hinata chan? Cepat cuci muka sana, aku tunggu di sini yah. ."

Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata langsung menjalankan perintah Ino. 15 menit akhirnya Hinata siap juga, betapa senangnya dia bisa kembali main bola, dan harapannya tanpa ada penggangu *baca Sasuke*. Sampai di lapangan. .

"Kiba pinjam bolanya, lee kau kipper cepat." Hinata semangat.

"hei, hompim pah dulu Hinata. ." protes Lee.

Tanpa lama-lama mereka langsung menikmati permainan yang asik itu. Namun tak lama pula mereka bermain pasukan Sai datang juga. Hinata memandang kesal kedatangan mereka, meski mereka bias main bersama tapi Ino dan Hinata belum terbiasa bermain bola dengan laki-laki itu, takutnya kan. . hemmm

"sudah main terus saja, jangan berhenti kami belum mau main kok." Teriak Sai yang di respon baik oleh Hinata dan kawan- kawannya. Saat Hinata, Ino dan kawan-kawan bermain Sai dan komplotannya menonton di pinggir lapangan. Lama-lama Hinata dan Ino risih juga di pandangi begitu, akhirnya mereka menyudahi permainan mereka.

"Kaliah sudah? Sekarang kita main ya. Emm kita ngadu yo. Supaya pas 7 orang 7 orang."

"aku dan Hinata ikut?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak sayang, kau nonton saja dan dukung pacarmu yang tampan ini yah." Jawab Said an mengkerlingkan mata ke Ino.

"idih, menjijikan" Sasuke komentar atas perlakuan temannya itu.

"ah sudah jangan banyak komentar kau. Ayo hom pim pah, oia perjanjian yang kalah belikan minum, deal?" Sai membuat peraturan. Dan yang lain setuju.

Pertandingan pun di mulai, tanpa ada wasit. Seru, pertandingan sore itu selain sama-sama kuat karena tidak ada wasit membuat agak pro dan kontrak mainnya, tapi jadi lucu menurut para penontonnya. Ya Ino dan Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton pertandingan itu. Entah bagian mana yang membuat lucu, tapi sangat terlihat mereka sangat terhibur. Dan ternyata ada yang menikmati tawa mereka, ada seorang, bukan tapi dua orang, eh bukan ada orang. Eh? 3 orang? Sai (Ino), Gaara (Hinata), emmm Sasuke(?).

Ya Gaara menyukai Hinata sejak awal mereka bertemu, emmm sekitar 1th lalu. Tapi Hinata yang tidak banyak bicara jika dengan orang yang tidak cukup dekat dengannya membuat Gaara tidak berani menunjukan perasaannya. Hinata yang tidak peka dan menganggap semua normal tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada yang menyukainya. Sai, bukan orang cupu dan pendiam dia to the point untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun dia selalu memberi waktu untuk menetapkan perasaanya apakah sunggh apa hanya sesaat. Sasuke, tidak pernah tahu bagaimana pria satu ini menunjukan perasaannya, selama ini belum pernah ada yang melihat ia berjalan atau kencan dengan wanita manapun, bukan karena tidak ada yang mau tapi dia yang terlalu tertutup dan tidak suka urusannya di campuri. Hinata, dia masih asik seperti sekarang meski kadang menginginkan seperti temannya yang lain*kecan* tapi dia kembali lagi pada keasyikannya, dia merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Pacar menurutnya adalah pelengkap kebahagiaannya jadi jika bukan saat ini berarti nanti. Sementara Ino, dia popular di kalangan laki-laki tapi dia tidak begitu saja menerima pria dia selalu minta pendapat sahabatnya dulu *Hinata*, karena memang dia merasa pendapat Hinata sangat membantu dan tidak mengecewakan. Balik lagi ke lapangan. .

Skor akhir 5-2 untuk kelompok Sai. Dan Grup campuran dari kawan-kawan Ino dan Hinata harus rela membelikan minum sang pemenang. Sambil menunggu minuman datang mereka mengobrol-ngobrol dulu di pinggir lapangan.

"ah kau payah Kiba, masak kita kalah!" protes Ino.

"hah, tau ni curang masak Sai,Gaara dan Sasuke di satukan. Kita mana pemainnya kipper tidak ada yang jago apa lagi sayapnya, kita kan kalau main jadi striker semua kecuali ada kau Ino chan kau kn kipper kami dan Hinata dia bek." Bela Kiba.

"iya aku kan ponakkannya Rio Ferdinand. .haha" canda Hinata dengan OOC'y

"hih sudahlah kalian salah sendiri main bola dengan wanita-wanita mana bias melawan laki-laki sungguhan. Iya gak sayang?" sindir Sai.

"gak, enak saja. Kalu mereka tidak mau main lagi sama kami gimana? Nanti aku dan Hinata tidak ada temannya lagi. Huh" protes Ino

"ah,iya iya deh sayang. Tapi nanti kan ada aku, main bersamaku saja. Sayang elapin dong. ." pinta Sai dengan manja kepada Ino.

"ogah!" Ino ngambek.

"ah kau marah? Baiklah kalu gitu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku, sini aku Cium…" Sai menarik Ino ke pelukannya di depan teman-temannya. Ino berontak tentu saja, begini-begini bibir ino masih perawan. Melihat kejadian aneh tersebut yang lain hanya tertawa, Hinata tertawa dan tidak sengaja ia melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihat kearahnya pula dengan seketika mereka berdua *Hinata dan Sasuke* langsung memalingkan pandangan mereka.

DEG DEG

Jantung Sasuke dan Hinata menderu. Entah kenapa mereka jadi deg degan dengan perlahantawanya semakin mengecil dan rona merahnya tiba-tiba muncul tanpa di sadari yang lain. Hinata memegangi dadanya yang berdebar tia-tiba itu dan begitu pun Sasuke, mereka masih mencoba menenangkan diri.

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau, huh. Nanti malam kita main di sini yah, harus mau.." Pinta Sai kepada kekasihnya itu.

"hum, Bagaimana Hinata chan kau mau kan menemaniku?" Tanya Ino pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata" ulang Ino memanggil Hinata yang sedang bengong.

"ee, a. . ano, ah a… apa Ino chan. Ma.. maaf aku tidak dengar." Jawab Hinata tergagap.

"uh, kau kenapa Hinata chan? Nanti malam kau mau kan menemaniku bertemu dengan Sai di sini? Yang lain juga pasti ikut kok." Jelas Ino sekali lagi.

"oh, nanti malam ya? Sebentar…. MU nanti malam main jam berapa ya?" Hinata mencoba mengingat jadwal club sepak bola kesukaannya itu.

"hn, jam 12 malam lawan Aston Villa" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terdengar membuat Hinata kaget.

"ah?" respon Hinata yang kaget.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat kea rah Hinata.

"i.. iy. .iya ben…benar… emmm In.. Innno chan pu…pulangnya jangan mmm. . malam malam ya?" susah payah Hinata akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah minuman mereka habis, merka pun pulang ke rumah.

" hum, Hinata semakin manis saja lama-lama. Sepertinya aku tidak tahan nih menutupi perasaanku ini." Celoteh Gaara menemani jalan pulang mereka.

Srettt. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti dari jalan santainya yang membuat Sai hampir menabraknya. Seperti tersambar petir Sauke kaget bukan main mendengar pengakuan temannya itu.

"huh Sasuke, hampir saja. Yak an sudah ku bilang dari dulu, katakana saja kenapa kau malah menyiksa diri begitu. Hinata belum ada yang punya, dan kata Ino dia belum cerita kalu dia sedang menyukai seseorang." Sai panjang lebar member wejangan.

"kau sudah tau? Kenapa aku belum tau? Kenapa kau suka Hinata Gaara?" SASUKE MEMBERI RESPON. WHAT SASUKE PEDULI? Kurang lebih itu yang sangat mencolok dari perbuatan dia kaliini.

"Hei, Sasuke tumben kau menanggapi yang katamu hal sepele ini? Kau sayang sekali ya sama aku. . hihihi. Bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahumu, tapi kau yang jarang ikut kumpul kita kalau malam. Kau kan di rumah belajar. Dan aku menyukai Hinata dari pertama bertemu, ku lihat dia begitu manis, hobinya yang suka bola memberikan kesan tersendiri, tidak centil, imut, ah pokoknya aku akan berlutut memintanya. Sungguh aku mencintainya Sasuke."

"tuh kan lebaynya mulai, kau sih Sasuke segala Tanya kenapa. Anak ini Gilanya kumat kan." Canda Sai yang tidak mengerti kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Memangnya Sasuke kenapa?

'apa? Hinata bagaimana denganmu, apa kau menyukai anak ini? Sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu Hinata. Tapi aku terlambat' runtuk Sasuke.

Akhirnya terjawab kini, Sasuke Menyukai Hinata. Lalu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk Hatinya yang mungkin sedang GALAU?

SEE YA IN D' NEXT CHAPTER

Saya usahakan gak lama, tapi kalau lama gomen coz lagi akhir bulan nih jadi banyak laporan yang musti selesai. hee

Riview ya kalau sempat, kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan. .

ARIGATOU

Rep review :

Trims atas kritik dn sarannya, wah sangat terharu ternyata ada yang perhatikan juga. .

Suka main bola sist? Trus yang usir kaya Sasuke kun ga?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuHina**

**Warning: AU, TYPOO , more description, no yaoi scene contained. If you like, just you read and review! But, if you Don't like? Just don't read.**

**Summary : Sasuke Uchiha, seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi bagaimana Hyuuga Hinata menurut Sasuke Uchiha? Lets read. .**

**HAPPY READING**

Sabtu, 18.45 di lapangan sepak bola

Ino menggunakan kaos ungu singletnya, di padu celana jeansnya yang necis, rambut blondenya di kuncir satu ke atas, di padu accesoris lainnya yang membuatnya semakin emmm, Cantik. Dengan jaket jeansnya di bahu tangannya ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar kemunculan Hinata dari balik pintu rumah Hinata.

"huh, Hinata lama sekali sih? Nanti Sai ngambek lagi." Gerutu Ino sambil bolak-balik melihat jam tangannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik sampai 30 detik Hinata belum juga muncul.

" huh, HINA…" teriak Ino bermaksud memanggil Hinata. Namun yang hendak di panggil sudah keburu keluar dengan cantiknya.

Malam itu Hinata memakai Baju warna merah maroon dengan bagian leher agak terbuka, di tambah syal merah muda di lehernya, dan celana panjang merah jambu. Rambutnya di gerai begitu saja, wah indahnya rambut itu tersapu angin malam.

"maaf ya Ino chan, ayahku habis telpon. Kau tunggu lama ya?" Sesal Hinata karena membuat Ino menunggu.

"ohhh, tidak kok. Ayo cepat" saut Ino.

Mereka pun berjalan santai menuu tempat yang di tuju.

"kau cantik sekali Hinata…" puji Ino kepada sahabatnya itu.

Yang di puji langsung merona tak karuan. Ia tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya.

"emmm, apa syalku ini berlebihan ino chan? Aku pikir untuk jadi selimut jika nanti dingin. Jaketku belum distrika." Jelas Hinata tetap dengan rona merahnya yang berusaha ia tutupi dibalik poninya.

"hahaha, tidak Hinata chan. Kau malah terlihat manis kok. Cantik" kata Ino sambil sedikit mencubit dagu Hinata.

Hinata, wah sukar untuk menjelaskan semerah apa wajahnya kini. Ia berjalan menunduk sambil memainkan ujung bajunya sampai tempat tujuannya. Sesampainya di sana Sai dan Gaara telah menunggu mereka dengan dandanan yang tidak kalah keren. Sai mengenakan kaos putih bergambar naga dengan setelan celana jeans hitam yang necis abis. Gaara memakai kaos hitam dengan di padu jaket baseball biru, celana blue jeans dan sepatu piero hitamnya, telihat gentle.

"Hai cantik, aku pikir kalian tidak jadi datang. Wah sayang kau imut sekali, aku jadi ingin….. peluuukkk…." Kata Sai sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Ino, yang membuat Ino tidak sempat menghindar.

Hinata dan Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan melihat dua sejoli yang sedang alay-alaynya. Dalam Hati Gaara ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sai tentu saja ingin mengatakan bahwa 'malam ini Hinata terlihat Cantik dan ingin memeluknya,'. Tapi dia tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melakukan itu. Jadi dia hanya memuji dalam Hati keindahan gadis berambut Ungu muda tersebut, dan sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata sendiri seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, dia sedikit melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. Entah apa yang dia cari, tapi sangat terlihat ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"emmmm, ano… ee Gaara kun, kenapa hanya ada kau dan Sai saja? Yang lain tidak ikut?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Oia Hinata, sekarang hanya ada aku dan Gaara saja. Tidak ramai kan? Jalan yuk!" ajak Sai.

"mau kemana?" Tanya Io menyelidik.

Tanpa BA-BI-BU lagi Sai langsung menggiring Ino ke motor fulsarnya, sedang Gaara mempersilahkan Hinata jalan duluan menuju motor Ninja miliknya, Hinata pun manut. Mereka menuju satu tempat yang entah dimana, dalam perjalanan tampak jelas sesuatu yang berbeda antara pasangan Sai Ino dan pasangan Gaara Hinata. Sai dan Ino tampak riang dan ramai di kendarannya, mereka bercanda dan sesekali saling mengejek. Sedang Gaara dan Hinata sepi-sepi saja di motornya, mungkin hanya ada obrolan-obrolan kecil.

30 menit mereka berkendara akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang di tuju. Ternyata taman konoha yang mereka tuju. Sampak banyak muda-mudi sedang bermalam mingguan di sana, banyak pula pedagang yang tidak mau melewatkan malam berlimpah rejeki itu. Tiba di depan sebuah pohon besar yang di bawahnya tersedia bangku yang telah penuh di duduki dan ada beberapa yang bersedia menemukanan pantatnya dengan bumi mereka menghentikan motornya.

"heeiiiiii. . akhirnya datang juga, lama sekali. Wuiiiiihhhh Ino chan, Hinata chan kalian cantik-cantik sekali. Ada apa gerangan?" tanya Sasori dengan lebaynya.

Ino dan Hinata hanya diam dan bersemu merah di tatap para laki-laki dengan tatapan terpesona seperti itu.

"sudah jangan memuji gadisku begitu, aku tidak suka. Minggir biar wanita duduk di tempat yang layak kenapa." Perintah Sai dengan enaknya.

Dengan tidak enak hati dan sedikit risih karena di kelilingi cowok-cowok, kedua hime itu akhirnya duduk di bangku yang hanya cukup menampng 6 orang langsing. Sai mulai melancarkan gombalan-gombalannya kepada Ino, yang sesekali membuat tempat tersebut jadi ramai karena sorakan atau tawa dari kawan-kawan lainnya. Hinata lebih banyak diam saat itu karena dia sendiri bingung harus berbuat dan berbicara apa, jadi dia hanya merespon dari candaan atau lawakan kawan-kawan lainnya. Tidak lama berselang tiba tiba, … sebuah motor Supra X berhenti di depan kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang tertawa itu. Baru saja berhenti namun dengan sekejap mata Onyx itu bisa langsung menemukan mata lembut berwarna Lavender yang sedang menatapnya juga. Kedua mata itu sama-sama menunjukan kekagetan dan kehangatan. Hinata langsung menunduk menyadari bahwa matanya kini sedang hampir terhanyut kedalam pesona Onyx yang tanpa ia sadari, mata itulah yang ia cari-cari dari tadi. Sedang pemilik mata onyx itu menatap dengan penuh pertanyaan pundak kepala Hinata, "bagaimana dia disini? Ngapain dia main kesini? Seringkah dia bermain jauh malam-malam begini?". Dan sapaan Gaara membuayarkan semua pertanyaan di benak pria bermata hitam pekat itu.

"hei, kalian bawa apa? Coba kami lihat…" Gaara mengambil 2 buah bungkusan yang salah satunya ada di tangan Sasuke.

"waaahhhh, kue mochi? Mantap sekali. Minumannya? Hanya air mineral?" selidik Sasori.

"tenanggg, sebentar lagi chouji membawakannya." Jawab pain sambil turun dari motornya.

Sasuke berjalan dan memilih duduk di rumput-rumput di depan bangku yang Hinata dan Ino duduki. Dia masih menatap kearah Hinata berusaha melihat wajah gadis itu, dia merasa Hinata bukan gadis yang suka keluar malam jauh-jauh seperti sekarang ini. Yang di pandang malah memalingkan wajahnya ke teman di sebelahnya.

"Ino chan, kenapa ada Pain san? Ak… akkk.. uh, aku takkkut Ino chan." Rengek Hinata sambil sedikit mencengkram tangan Ino.

"aku juga tidak tahu Hinata chan. Iya aku tahu kau takut dengan Pain san, tenang yah. Aku berusaha bilang ke Sai kun dulu." Ino berusaha menenangkan kawanya itu.

Baru saja Ino hendak memegang tangan kekasihnya karena ia ingin bicara, kekasihnya itu malah keburu beranjak.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii, Pain! Lama tidak bermain bersama kami lagi. Sibuk sekali ya? Oh iya kau sudah kenal kekasihku?" tanya Sai.

'ohhhh, Kami sama. Aku mohon. Jika Sai terus melanjutkan Hinata bisa menangis.' Dalam hati Ino was-was.

"e ah!" tiba-tiba Hinata terkejut sekaligus terlihat ketakutan di matanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Ino lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, yang membuat pemilik tangan sedikit kesakitan.

Entah apa yang membuat dia begitu ngeri dengan Pain, yang jelas gaya Pain yang menyukai tindikan, sikapnya yang dingin (sama seperti Sasuke), dan kebiasaannya suka berkelahi itu cukup membuat Hinata seperti sekarang ini.

"mari ku kenalkan pada kekasihku, ini dia kekasihku namanya Yamanaka Ino…" Sai memperkenalkan Ino pada Pain tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di kedua gadis itu.

"haiiii, rasanya aku sering melihatmu. Tapi… emmm kalian yang suka main bola kan?" Tanya Sai penuh keyakinan menatap kedua gadis itu.

"ah iya Pain san, Ino" sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"ah pantas saja tidak asing rasanya wajah kalian. Emmmm, catik-cantik juga kalian kalu tidak menyentuh bola." Puji Pain sambil menjamah tangan Ino.

"ah kalau kau siapa?" tanya Pain sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan pundak kepala Hinata (karena sedang menunduk).

Yang ditanya malah membelalakan matanya yang ditutupi poninya. Rasanya hampir dia menangis.

"ah, dia Hinata chan. Sahabatku!" jelas Ino menjawab pertanyaan Pain.

Pain melirik kearah Ino heran, kenapa Ino yang menjawab sedang yang seharusnya menjawab malah tertunduk makin dalam. Ino bingung bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa Hinata tidak mungkin menjawab. Hinata rasanya sudah tidak tahan lagi melawan rasa takutnya dengan merasakan tangan Pain yang ada di dekat kepalanya.

Beruntung…..

"Pain, aku rasa Chouji butuh bantuanmu. Buktinya sampai sekarang belum kembali." Tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara yang berhasil membuang jauh-jauh tangan Pain dari dekat Hinata, dan Membuat Pain beralih mendekatinya dan membuat Hinata dapat bernafas kembali.

"Syukurlah!" kata Ino pelan dan langsung mengeck keadaan teman di sampingnya itu "Hinata chan, kau baik-baik saja?".

"i… iya. Akkku tidak ap apa-apa kok." Menjawab pertanyaan Ino namun matanya memandang Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Pain.

Tak lama kemudian Pain pergi sendiri mengendarai motor supra Xnya. Dan Sasuke mengecek kondisi Hinata dengan cara yang tetap dingin. Di lihatnya gadis itu sedang melihat kearahnya dengan sedikit kaku, dan dia justru memalingkanperhatiannya dari gadis itu kepada kue mochi di dekatnya. Entah kenapa saat itu Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dia tidak membenci pria yang selama ini dia pikir dia membencinya. Entah apa yang dia rasakan, yang jelas dia sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak ia benci.

Hinata POV.

Diaaa… kenap aku merasa mengaguminya? Padahal selama ini aku membencinya. Kenapa dia seakan mengerti aku? Oh kami sama apa yang aku rasakan ini? Tidak mungkinkan aku menyukainya, bicara saja jarang sekali. Justru aku kan membencinya? Ah tidak mungkin ini adalah maksudnya aku tidak boleh membenci dia. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Ah darimana aku bisa bicara begitu? Sampai detik ini pun dia belum melakukan apa-apa kepada ku, bicara pun tidak. Uhhh aku ini kenapa? Tapi Terimakasih Sasuke kun!" dengan kata terakhir tersebut berhasil menampakan senyum manis nan indah di wajah Hinata, tidak ada lagi aura ketakutan itu.

Hiinata End POV

BLUSH….

Pipi Sasuke memerah tiba-tiba karena mendapatkan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan tulus kearahnya. Dia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata lalu sedetik kemudian dia kembali melirik Hinata dan tetap saja pemandangan sama yang ia lihat Hinata sedang melihat kearahnya dengan senyum yang maaannnniiiissss sekali. Kembali ia memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Hinata dia menggeser duduknya menjadi menyamping dari arah Hinata. Namun kembali dia melirik gadis berambut teruarai itu lagi, dan masih pemandangan yang sama yang ia lihat. Salting kini Sasuke sambil memakan kue yang tersedia

Sasuke POV

"Anak ini kenapa sih tersenyum padaku seperti itu? Membuat ku risih saja. Tapi memang manis sekali. Andai bisa aku abadikan. Aduh aku malu terus d pandang begitu.

1 kali aku melirik Hinata masih sama, 2 kali aku melirik Hinata masih sam, 3 kali masih sama, 4 5 6 kali masih sama, dan yang ketujuh kali aku melirik ke arah Hinata, dia malah tersenyum makin lebar, uhukkkkk aku tersedak kueku. Sial..

Sasuke end POV.

"UHUK UHUK UHUK UHUK" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak kue mochi yang ia makan.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Hinata berubah menjadi khawatir. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri dan memberinya minum. Tapi mana minumnya?

"mhinhum.. uhuk mhi uhuk nhumm, cephat uhuk uhuk" pinta Sasuke.

"kau kenapa sih Sasuke. Aduh mana minum hei?" Sai sambil mencari-cari.

"Hinata mana minum yang tadi?" tanya Ino.

"ah? Ini (mengangkat sebuah botol kosong), habis Ino chan." Sesal Hinata.

Sasuke berusaha berhenti untuk batuk, dia mendengar pembicaraan Ino dan Hinata.

"uhmm… tidak usah, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke mengenakan Hinata.

Namun tetap saja Hinata merasa tidak enak.

"ummmm, ku belikan minum yah." Hinata lirih.

"Tidak usah, kau dengar tidak sih?" jawab Sasuke ketus tanpa menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam dalam sesalnya. Yang lain kembali mengobrol dan bercanda karena Sasuke sudah terlihat baik-baik saja. Sedang Hinata masih terdiam dan Sasuke masih memerah wajahnya dan dia merasa tidak berani melihat ke arah Hinata. Tidak berapa lama Pain dan chouji kembali dari perburuan mereka.

"guyyyyyyzzzzzzzz, yang di nanti dataaaangggggg!" kata Sasori.

Sasuke POV

" Aduh, apa akan baik-baik saja jika dua gadis ini masih di sini?aku sih sudah biasa menolak. Lagi pula ini sudah hampir jam setengah sepuluh. Emmmm bagaimana ya?"

Sasuke End POV

"Apa sih Sai kun?" tanya Ino

"ah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Sai sambil melirik-lirik kearah kantong kresek hitam yang di bawa Chouji.

"aku ingin pulang sekarang. Sudah jam sigini. Nanti oji san marah aku pulang terlalu larut. Sai kau bawa perempuan mana bisa kau jam segini masih membawanya keluar!"

"heh, dasar anak manja." Ejek Pain

"ck, terserah" jawab Sasuke enteng.

Ternyata Gaara sudah berkompromi dengan Sai bahwa mereka juga akan pulang sekarang.

"Ino chan, benar apa yang dikatakan si pantat ayam itu. Ayo kita pulang, ayo Hinata.!" Ajak Sai.

Yang disetujui para gadis itu. Jadi 3 motor yang meninggalkan perkumpulan itu, Sai Ino, Gaara Hinata, Sasuke Shino. Sai jauh berjalan di depan Sasuke dan Gaara, Sasuke hampir menyusul Sai, sedang Gaara jauh di belakang sampai tidak terliat.

Di motor Gaara Hinata

"hummmm, dingin ya Hina chan." Gaara membuka percakapan.

"oh, kau kedinginan Gaara kun?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"iya. Jadi tidak apa ya aku pelan-pelan" Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum senang yang tentu saja tidak bisa di lihat Hinata.

"ah iya, santai saja Gaara kun. Emm aaa Ga Gaara Kun mmau me memakai syal ku?"

"ohhh, tidak usah. Nanti malah kau yang kedinginan. Lebih baik aku yang kedinginan." Gaara jadi tidak enak.

"ah, tidak kok Gaara kun. Akku kan di belakang jaddi tttidak dingin. Ppakai yah." Bujuk Hinata. Walau pada kenyataannya dia pun kedinginan. Namun bukan Hinata namanya jika tidak berbuat baik.

Dan Hinata pun mengalungkan syar warna merah muda itu di leher Gaara. Gaara tiba-tiba grogi berat di buatnya. Bukan Gaara yang seperti biasanya, yang justru menggoda Hinata dan berusaha membuat semburat merah di pipi gadis itu. Tapi kini justru dia yang grogi dan tidak bisa bergerak kecuali menggas motornya itu.

"sudah hangatan Gaara kun?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Gaara hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Dia merasa senang namun juga dia sedang berusaha membenahi jantungnya yang hampir copot. Kembali hening beberapa saat di motor itu.

Sementara di depan *baca, Sasuke* mencari-cari dimana motor Gaara lebih tepatnya Hinata.

Lalu dia lebih ngebut lagi bermaksud mengejar Said an akhirnya berhasil.

"Sai, mana Hi.. Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"ah? Bukannya di belakangmu?" Sai memelanlkan laju motornya.

"ya, tapi tidak ada. Shion dari mana kau tidak melihat motor mereka?" Sasuke mulai sedikit panic.

"ya, saat tadi aku memberitahumu Sasuke. Sekitar di belokan pertama tadi." Jawab Shion.

"ya sudah kita tunggu di sini saja." Sasuke memberhentikan motornya

Sai pun mengikuti "aku rasa kita tunggu di depan saja, yang agak terang. Bahaya di sini, jalanan ini kan sepi dan gelap. Ayo di depan sana saja." Bujuk Sai.

"nanti kalau mereka nyasar bagaimana Sai? Mana ada wanita pula di sana." Sasuke panic.

Sai tidak langsung menjawab, dia heran dengan jawaban Sasuke yang sepertinya agak memaksa. Dia melihat kearah Shion, Shion hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sasuke sepertinya menyadarinya, dia sedikit malu lalu menunduk.

"apa kau bercanda? Mana mungkin Gaara nyasar, lebih sering dia yang bermain di taman konoha daripada kita Sasuke. Ayo sudah kita tunggu di depan saja, serahkan saja pada Gaara." Sai berusaha membujuk Sasuke, karena memang di tempat itu terlalu sepi dan gelap jadi agak rawan kejahatan.

"ch. Aku tunggu di sini!" tegas Sasuke.

"ya sudah, kami tunggu kalian di depan ya. Hati-hati!"

"eh Sai kun, apa tidak apa-apa dengan Hinata?" Ino jadi ikutan Sasuke cemas.

"tidak apa-apa sayang. Gaara hapal betul jalanan sini. Sudah tidak perlu terlalu cemas lagi pula ada Sasuke yang menunggu mereka di sini. Benar Sasuke?"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dan Sai Ino pun meninggalkan Sasuke Shion di tempat gelap itu sendirian ralat berduaan. Sasuke dan Shion yang sama-sama irit bicara pada dasarnya maka mereka pun tidak mengobrol kala menunggu Gaara Hinata. Shion sibuk dengan mp4nya dan Sasuke sibuk menanti Gaara Hinata.

Hinata POV

"eehhh, itu bukannya Sasuke? Mana Sai dan Ino chan? Ngapain dia berhenti di tempat seperti itu? Apa menunggu ku? Ah tidak mungkin, pasti menunggu Sai dan Ino chan."

Hinata end POV

Tak terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya yang di tunggu pun datang. Sasuke langsung naik lagi ke motornya. Dia nyalakan mesinnya, tapi dia belum menjalankan motornya. Di menengok ke belakang dengan senyuman di bibirnya, yampun ini jarang sangat jarang malah terlalu jarang terjadi. Namun bodohnya Gaara justru ngeri melihat senyuman Sasuke itu, berbeda dengan Hinata yang dia bonceng justru memerah padam wajahnya melihat sesuat yang sangat memesona itu. Sampai dia tidak berani melihat si pemilik senyuman itu, ia mungkin takut benar jatuh cinta pada sosok memesona sekaligus cukup menyebbalkan itu.

Setelah hampir sampai di tempat Sasuke dan Shion menungu…

"Kau sangat menakutkan Sasuke dengan cengiran menjijikan itu…. Hahahahahahhahhhahaha" ejek Gaara sambil berteriak.

Slebbb jantung Sasuke berhenti, senyuman memesona itu kandas. Gaara sukses mempermalukan Sasuke. Hinata sedikit menengok kearah Sasuke sekedar tersenyum kecil tanda terimakasih sudah di tunggu. Kini Gaara Hinata berada di depan Sasuke Shion, Hinata entah kenapa menjadi canggung menyadari di belakangnya ada seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dapat melihat punggungnya dan melihat kegiatannya bersama Gaara. Sasuke menatap Hinata dari belakang ia jadi tidak terlalu focus pada jalan. Sedikit kesal karena dia tidak mengatakan terimakasih padahal dia sudah menunggu di situ kerajinan. Hinata tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya lebih condong kedepan, sepertinya Gaara sedang mengajaknya mengobrol. Seketika mata Sasuke membulat, ada perasaan tidak rela melihat itu ingin rasanya menarik Hinata. Saat Hinata mendekat ke kuping Gaara sebelah kanan tiba-tiba syal Hinata yang ada di leher Gaara terurai yang sebelah kiri sehingga melambai lepas di sebelah kiri Gaara.

"ah, itu kan syal hinata. Bagai…." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya di terlalu kesal melihat pemandangan itu.

Sasuke sangat sebal melihat Hinata yang sedekat itu pada temannya yang dia tahu kalau temannya itu menyukai Hinata. Akhirnya di putuskan menyalip mereka dan tidak lupa menggeber motornya di samping Gaara Hinata. Gaara heran melihat Sasuke yang terlihat menyebalkan itu, sedang Hinata positif thinkin saja seperti Hinata pada aslinya yang selalu menilai semua orang itu baik jadi ia pikir Sasuke hanyalah memberi isyarat kepada Gaara kalau dia jalan duluan. Sekitar 15 menit akhirnya mereka berkumpul lagi di lapangan tempat mereka biasa bermain bola, dengan urutan kehadiran 1. Sai Ino, 2. Sasuke Shion, 3. Gaara Hinata.

"Hina chan ini syalmu, terimaksih banyak ya!" Gaara tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hinata.

Andai itu bukan Hinata tapi wanita lain, pasti langsung pingsan kolaps. . .

"kembali kasih Gaara kun." Jawab Hinata disertai senyum yang manis super, yang membuat Jantung Gaara hampir mencelos.

"ahai romantisnya!" ledek Sai.

Sedang Sasuke berbeda dengan rekan-rekan lainnya yang ikut tertawa dan meledek Gaara dan Hinata, dia justru membelakangi mereka dan tetap duduk di atas dan menyembunyikan kekesalannya yang ia tahan dengan susah payah.

Sai menarik Gaara menjauh dari kumpulan itu, mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sedang Hinata masih di ledek oleh Ino dan Shion yang justru mendukung hubungan Gaara dan Hinata untuk di resmikan, Shion menyebutkan semua kebaikan Gaara.

Di tempat Sai dan Gaara berdiri.

"sudahlah Rambut api dengarkan aku, malam ini saja kau katakan cintamu." Bujuk Gaara.

"apa kau sudah gila? Aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa bodoh." Elak Gaara, yang entah kenapa Jantungnya jadi berdebar.

"ish, kau ini laki-laki apakah sih? Kau pikir di sinetron apa? Harus menyiapkan bunga? Katakan dengan toa? Atau menyewa kapal dan di beri spanduk 'Hinata please be my girl, with many love : Sabaku Gaara' hah, yang benar saja." Ejek Sai.

"ya, ya tidak ha harus beg begitu juga bodoh, tapi kan butuh persiapan. Kata-kata supaya berkesan romantis dan tulus, dan mempersiapkan Hatiku kalau-kalau di ternyata menolakku." Jelas Gaara

"kata-kata katakan berdasarkan hatimu, jika kau buat dulu agar berkesan tulus itu justru tidak tulus. Kalau masalah hati… ah sudahlah jangan tunda lagi cepat, sebelum dia pulang. Dengarkan aku atau kau menyesal." Ancam Sai.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Dia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya berulang-ulang, sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya seperti melakukan pemanasan untuk bertanding. Dia melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang memerah wajahnya karena masih di ledek kawan-kawannya, lalu kembali menatap rumput-rumput kembali menghela napasnya.

Di tempat lain

Sasuke POV

" sedang apa mereka? Sepertinya serius sekali. Jangan katakan kalu kau akan menyatakannya malam ini Sabaku. Ah. . Hinata ku mohon cepatlah pulang, prasaanku tidak enak. Dan syalmu itu, ah menyebalkan. "

Sake end POV

"Sudahlah Shion kun, hentikan. Nanti Gaara marah jika di ledek terus. Lebih baik kau bilang, sebenarnya mereka itu membeli apa sehingga kita harus segera pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"ch" Sasuke tanpa sengaja berdecih mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"kenapa?" tanya Ino selidik.

"ah sudahlah, mereka membawa arak Hinata chan. Makanya kami membawa kalian pergi. Takut nanti kalian minta dan mengurangi jatah minum mereka.." Shion berusaha bercanda.

"jadi Sai kun suka minum-minum?" tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"o god, ayolah jangan berlebihan begitu. Hanya arak Ino chan jangan sebut minum-minum dong, kesannya berandal sekali." Shion keberatan atas pernyataan Ino.

"ah sama saja tahu. Ayo Hinata kita pulang!" ajak Ino chan.

Tanpa di ketahui siapapun ada yang memasang seringai kemenangan di tempat itu. Harapannya akhirnya terwujud, 'Arigatou Kami' batinnya.

Saat Ino hendak menarik Hinata untuk pulang,

"Sayang…." Teriak Sai.

Ino hanya menatapnya masam. Namun yang di tatap tetap tersenyum sambil menghampirinya dengan sedikit berlari di susul temannya yang berambut merah.

"sayang tunggu sebentar akan ada pertunjukan.' Bisik gara di telinga pacarnya itu.

Ino hanya mengkerutkan dahinya,'pertunjukan apa?' batinnya. Sasuke yang sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi semakin menduga-duga dan berharap-harap cemas. Lalu Gaara mendekat ke kerumunan itu. Entah kenapa Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak seperti akan terjadi sesuatu, tapi ia berharap jangan sampai terjadi. Gaara berdiri di sampingnya, mengambil syal yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"pakailah, dingin Hina chan." Kata Gaara seraya mengenakan syal Hinata di leher Hinata.

"ah… ti tidak usah Gaarakun, tidak apa." Tolak Hinata seraya menyingkirkan tangan Gaara dari lehernya.

"oh ya sudah. Aku hanya takut kau sakit" rayu gara terdengar sangat klise.

'oh Kami, aku mohon. Don't do it. Biarkan aku kembali kerumah dulu. Menjijikkan. Ach kenapa aku ini?' batin Sasuke

"Hinata, sudah malam kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sai yang kesal karena Gaara terlalu lama beraksi.

"ah tunggu Hinata, biarkan aku tuntaskan dulu maslah di hati ku ini. Hinata…" Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Hinata takut, takut apa yang ia pikirkan benar terjadi. Dia menatap kearah Ino dan kembali melihat syal sedang ia mainkan di tangannya.

Sementara satu orang yang gundah kini menutup matanya, berharap saat ia membuka matanya ia sudah berada di rumah dan tidak melihat dan mendengar kejadian yang akan terjadi. Namun berharaplah terus Sasuke…

"Hinata, bukan karena malam ini atau pun kejadian hari ini aku mengatakan ini. Aku menyukaimu Hina chan, sejak dulu sejak kita pertama bertemu, saat kau sedang berlari menggiring bola dengan kaki mungilmu itu. Kau terlihat sangat senang, aku menikmati pemandangan itu, aku sangat ingin seperti itu. Kau membuatku selalu rindu pemandangan itu. Aku…. Sungguh menyukaimu Hina chan, aku harap kau mau menerimaku sebagai milikmu. Bisakah?" Gaara mengharap dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah Hinata di balik poninya.

'bukan, bukan ini yang aku inginkan karena bermain bersama kalian malam ini. Oh ayah aku bingung.' Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan bingung, ia masih menunduk dalam.

"hn, aku pulang duluan. Lanjutkanlah drama ini." Tiba-tiba Sasuke angkat bicara dan langsung pergi meninggalkan pertunjukan itu.

Aneh, sungguh aneh hati Hinata justru tidak terima Sasuke meninggalkannya. Tidak mengerti dia justru melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh meningglkannya. Sedih, entah kenapa ia merasa ingin sekali dia tetap di sini. Sementara yang lain heran melihat Hinata yang melihat kepergian Sasuke.

"Hinata?" tanya Gaara mengagetkan Hinata.

"beri aku waktu satu hari Gaara kun." Tegas Hinata dengan senyumnya tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara sedikitpun dan menggandeng Ino pulang.

"mau aku antar Hina chan?" Gaara tersenyum menawarkan niat baiknya.

"tidak usah Gaara kun, nanti merepotkan. Baiklah kami pulang dulu ya." Lagi-lagi Hinata menjawab tanya Gaara dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya mungilnya.

'aku tunggu jawabanmu besok ya Hina chan.." Gaara tersenyum lega.

Hinata dan Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah mereka yang tidak jauh dari lapangan itu.

Hinata POV

'Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit Kami? Aku tidak rela melihatnya pergi. Kenapa dia harus pergi? Dah Gaara kun. Apakah dia salah mengira perilakuku tadi? Tapi katanya bukan karena malam in dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kami aku …. Aku ingin menangis'

Hinata end POV.

"Hinata chan kau pikirkan baik-baik yah, Gaara kun itu baik loh orangnya. Ya sudah aku belok ke sana, pikirkan dengan matang ya." Ino mengingatkan sahabatnya itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mengiyakan saran sahabatnya itu. Dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ino. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata, tidak biasanya. Biasanya dia akan bilang 'baiklah, hati-hati ya Ino chan jaaaaaa', tapi ini beda. Ya di atidak berani membuka mulutnya, di sedang menahan tangis.

"eh Hinata chan tunggu. Emmmm boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ino berhasil membuat Hinata memutar badannya lagi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

"apa kau menyukai Sasuke kun?" Ino tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata, dia justru mendapat pandangan mencurigakan dari sahatnya itu.

"ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya Hinata chan? Hehehehe, ya sudah sekarang aku pulang." Ino berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

Kata-kata Ino itu berhasil membuat Hinata berpikir dalam perjalan pulangnya.

Hinata POV

'Kenapa Ino chan bisa berkata begitu. Apa aku terlihat menyukai Sasuke kun? Aku menyukainya? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mau. Tapi kenapa hati ini begitu sakit? Sasuke? Apa tidak ada orang lain? Jika benar aku menyukainya, celakalah aku. Tidak akan berjalan lancar hubungan ku dengannya nanti. Nanti? Hhee, tidak ah. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Orang aneh begitu. Tingkahnya aneh, rambutnya aneh, pokoknya aneh."

Lamunanku terpaksa tersadar. Aku melihat Niisan ku di depan pintu rumahku dengan tatapan menakutkan. Ah aku baru teringat aku punya tanggungan memjaga rumah.

Hinata end POV

"dari mana kau jam segini baru pulang? Enak tidak ada orang di rumah ya?" tegur Neji pada adik tercantiknya itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut "ke kenapa Niisan ti tidak menelponku?"

"apa? Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali." Neji kesal

Hinata baru tersadar dia tidak membawa handphonenya. Akhirnya di dalam rumah Hinata menjelaskan dan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenar-benarnya pada Niisannya. Akhirnya dia masuk kamar juga. Setelah dia berganti pakaian, dia merubuhkan dirinya di kasur mencoba menimbang-nimbang tawaran Gaara padanya.

Hinta POV

Aku rebahkan diriku di atas kasur, sengaja aku tidak menyetel televisi walau sebentar lagi club bola kesayanganku Manchester United akan berlag. Aku coba mencerna yang baru ku alami.

'hemmm, aku tidak menyukai Gaara kun. Tapi bagamana aku menolaknya, tidak enak rasanya. Gaara kun baik padaku, Sai kun juga. Aku takut merka menjauhiku. Lalu Ino chan juga kena imbasnya. Oh Kami… bagaimana ini? Sasuke….'

Aku tiba-tiba mengingatnya, aku bertanya atas kejadian tadi. Dia begitu hangat di mataku, aku menikmati kehadirannya. Aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat dia, dari saat bertemu saat aku membencinya sampai saat ini aku sadar aku sedang memikirkannya. Aku maluu jadinya.

'sedang apa ya dia? Menonton MU ku kah?'

Ah aku tau bagamana caranya. Aku akan minta pendapat Sasuke apakah dia setuju jika aku dengan Gaara. Baiklah.

Kini aku siap menikmati pertandingan club favoriteku.

Hinata end POV.

Di tempat Uchiha, Sasuke belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Tapi dia juga enggan menonton pertandingan sepak bola malam itu. Padahal dia sangat suka, entah kenapa dia enggan melihat MU bertanding, yang ia tahu Hinata sangat menyukai club berjuluk setan merah itu.

TBC

**Sorry lama, akhir tahun banyak laporan yang harus selsai. .**

**Jangan lupa rivew yah, maaf gak bisa blas riviewnya, tapi saya sudah baca kok. .**

**Terus ksih msukan yah lady fergie dan rekan-rekan semua. .**

**ARIGATOU**


End file.
